date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Nia Honjou
is the ninth Spirit to appear in the series. Summary Nia, also known as the Second Spirit, is a Spirit that appeared on Earth some time after the First Spirit appeared and is claimed to be the only one who knows any information about the First Spirit and her whereabouts. At some point, the D.E.M. captured her by unknown means and she fell into a comatose state. She was first mentioned in Volume 7, where Kurumi only decides to help Shido rescue Tohka in order to create a chance for her to find and rescue her. However, it turns out that Nia wasn't held captive in that particular DEM facility. In Volume 12, Nia's location was revealed to be at the Neryl Island, a DEM's private island in the Pacific Ocean and was being moved to another place through a DEM transport. Kurumi attempted to free her with a swarm of clones, but failed to do so as the clones were defeated by the new Adeptus 2. Nia however reacted to Shido's Spirit Wave upon him going berserk. Eventually, she managed to escape thanks to Shido shooting down the aircraft for her. When Kurumi found the wreckage of the transport aircraft, Nia had already left. Appearance Nia has short, ash gray hair and icy blue eyes. Nia's astral dress takes on the appearance similar to that of a nun. Her Astral Dress is an ink-colored semi-transparent fabric that completely displays her body line. The collar of her dress takes on the shape of a pen tip and the middle part of her Astral Dress is patterned as a manga panel, both of which referencing her job as a manga artist. She wears long black laced boots, and a black veil that is attached with a pen and a feather dusterLight Novel Volume 13, Afterword. There is also a golden cross attached to a beaded rope, surrounding the waist of the dress. When she is not wearing her Astral Dress, she wears a pair of dark red square framed glasses. Personality Nia has a very energetic personality that allows her to get along with everyone. It also helped her become familiar with the society very quickly, along with the aid of her Angel. This kind of personality was also shown throughout her first date with Shido, where she maintained a playful attitude while teasing him. However, thanks to her powers, Nia began to lose her ability to open up to humans. Her omniscient Angel ended up backfiring her after she became curious about her origins. The feeling of distrust started sitting in her heart after she had learned about her past self. Nia also started checking each person she knew and became disgusted with humans after discovering the dark side of humanity through . It ultimately made her distance herself from her acquaintances and ended up making her alone. Since she could not live without coming into contact with anyone, Nia decided to put on a mask and treated everyone like they're a game's NPC. Afterwards, she began to immerse herself in the 2D world, since it's the only thing she can open her heart to. The characters in that world were very straightforward yet complex at the same time. Best of all, she couldn’t detect any malice from them from using , and they could never betray her. However, her interactions with Shido proved that she still had hope that she could meet someone whom she can open her heart to, something that Westcott took advantage of. She is also very passionate about her Otaku hobbies, becoming very angry after she found out Shido was acting out of character while cosplaying as her favorite character, Tokiya, in order to make her fall for him. Nia also has a significant hate towards spoilers. She does not like spoiling something to someone and also hates being spoiled. However, she will disregard this if she is very angry about certain things. During her conversation with Kurumi, Nia also remarked that she does not want to uses her powers to start a conflict and would not reveal any dangerous information, even if the other party wanted it from her. History Background Nia was once an ordinary human. However, around 27-28 years ago, a mysterious person (unknown if it is <Phantom>) gave her the Sephira Crystal containing Rasiel and she bonded with it, turning her into a Spirit. She describes herself to have suffered an incident that made her lose all hope in her kind before she was turned into a Spirit. She also lost her memories because of unknown reasons. While at first causing spacequakes like the other Spirits, at some point, Nia was able to reintegrate herself with society. However, becoming curious about where she came from, she used her Angel, , and found about her former life. Following this, Nia started to use to find information on everyone she encountered. As a result, she discovered the dark side of humanity, causing her to believe she couldn't trust anyone. Because of this, Nia fell in love with the 2D world of manga and video games, since the characters in there could never harbor negative feelings towards her. However, she still wanted to live in modern society, so contact with other people was unavoidable. As a result, Nia started to treat the others as if they were just characters in a video game; communicating with them but having no real interest in them as people. Nia especially liked a manga called "Chronicle" and its main character, Tokiya. Around 10 years ago, she was able to get a job as a manga artist under the pen name of "Souji Honjou". The Manga written by her, "Silver Bullet", ended up becoming a hit. However, around 5 years ago, Nia's existence was discovered by DEM, who send Ellen Mira Mathers after her. Ellen managed to defeat Nia and capture her alive by catching her by surprise through a sneak attack. The fans of her manga only knew that she had disappeared and it was believed to be because of an argument between her and her editor. While in DEM's captivity, Westcott and Ellen put Nia through horrible physical torture to make her go into her Inverse Form. However, no matter what they did, she did not assume her Inverse Form. In the end, Westcott used a Realizer to seal away the memories of her torture in order to prevent Nia's consciousness from collapsing. Nia Creation While shopping for items for the Spirit’s dinner, Shido found Nia collapsed on the street from overwork and hunger. Wondering what to do, Shido agreed to help her back to home. Throughout the way back, she used a lot of dirty jokes and flirty provocation to fluster Shido. After arriving at Nia’s apartment, she requested in an exhausted tone for Shido to cook something for her. Reluctantly, Shido decided to use some of the supplies he bought to cook a rice soup dish that eventually helped Nia regain some of her energy. Afterwards, she swayed Shido into helping her with the erasing and inking of her manga script.Light Novel Volume 13, Chapter 1. Just as Shido was about to leave, Nia revealed to a shocked Shido that she knows about his goal to make the Spirits fall for him. In an amused tone, she told him that she was a Spirit that had been captured by DEM and how she can acquire any information that she wanted to look for. While using her Angel, she explained to Shido that Ellen was able to defeat her through an unexpected ambush, since she has to be actively thinking about the topic in order to use . Feeling that Shido is underestimating ’s power, she showed him its ability to alter the future for a small increment of time. She then told Shido that he was the one who shot down the DEM plane that had escorted her. Nia also revealed to him that she had used to learn about him and set up their meeting as she was grateful to him. As a way of thanking Shido, she agrees to a date with him on the condition that it is in Akihabara.Light Novel Volume 13, Chapter 2. During the date, Nia and Shido went to a cosplay store where she wore a nurse costume as a fan service reward for Shido. Comically, she didn't wear it properly in order to further tease Shido. Afterwards, they went to a manga bookstore where she bought all of her favorite manga volumes that she missed during her captivity in DEM. However, even if the date progressed smoothly, Nia’s affection level still remained constant. It was then that she announced her inability to love anything else other than 2D. As a result, Kotori gave Shido the command to cosplay as Nia’s favorite character, Tokiya. While at first amazed that her favorite character had entered the 3D world, she saw through the ruse after seeing Shido act out of character for Tokiya. Eventually, she was angered by his actions and kicked him away. After returning to her apartment alone, she felt some regret for her actions and remarked that she should have behaved better since she is older than him. However, she also made a comment that even if she let him kiss her; the Spirit power would remain unsealed since it would be impossible for her to open her heart to him. Before she could finish her thoughts, she received a mysterious package that contained a game that had Shido as a game character, which Ratatoskr intended to use to make her fall for him. While being satisfied with the game, she decided to use to find other works the company had made, unintentionally discovering Ratatoskr’s intentions and relighting her anger towards Shido. As the Spirits made a plan to write Shido’s story into a manga, Nia used to hack into Ratatoskr’s connection system. Then, she voices her desire that she would not even read their work, partly out of anger towards Shido and partly because of her busy schedule as a manga artist. However, Kotori then decided to challenge her to sales battle at Comico. If they won, she would have to read their work. Unimpressed that they think they can defeat a professional manga artist, she agreed to the challenge.Light Novel Volume 13, Chapter 3. Afterwards, Nia remarks on why she loves 2D. The omniscient angel, , made her distrust everyone, since it allowed her to see the dark side of humanity. It told her how people would talk behind her back and lie to her. 2D was her only refuge that helped her escape from that. The characters could still be complex, yet they could not betray her. She also made a remark about her past, remembering the time when she used to answer how she was born as a Spirit. Soon after, Nia was approached by Kurumi. She used to scan Kurumi’s background and discovered that Kurumi was the reason the transport plane lacked an escort. Knowing that her powers would be unable to defeat her, she decided to approach the situation cautiously. Although Kurumi was able to collect information easily, still had some secrets that she didn’t know and Nia already knew all of her abilities. However, Kurumi responded that she wasn’t here to be her enemy since she was only here to inquire information about the First Spirit, much to Nia’s shock.Light Novel Volume 13, Chapter 3. As the sales battle began, Nia and Shido exchange pleasantries, and as custom dictated, exchanged each other’s works. However, Nia remarked that she wouldn’t even consider reading it unless they somehow managed to beat her. As the battle began, Nia had the advantage since her name as pro attracted a great deal of fans. However, Ratatoskr’s side managed to have a comeback by dressing the Spirits in bunny outfits to promote their work. During the contest, Nia is approached by her old friend Takajou, who tells her that no matter what happened, she will still remain a fan of Nia's works. As Nia struggles to give an answer, Takajou says that she probably overstayed her welcome and leaves. Noticing this, Shido asks Nia if she is afraid that she will eventually lose to her curiosity and eventually find information from her Angel that would push her friends away. Angered by this, Nia yells that Shido would never understand what it feels have a power that makes privacy worthless. The two start to quarrel as they continue selling books, with Shido saying that he doesn't care if Nia uses on him. Nia frustratingly replies back that she would likely be the one to hate him if she investigated about him. Eventually, the battle ended in a tie and Nia agreed to read their work after accepting her defeat. While initially unimpressed, she was curious on how they managed to complete the work within only 2 days. As she used to find out the reason, she saw how each Spirit started out distrustful like her, but still gradually get immersed in Shido’s light and through him found acceptance in the world. The Spirits' story about how they changed themselves after meeting Shido brought Nia to her tears and decided that she would give Shido a second chance date. However, at that moment, Westcott released the Realizer he had installed in Nia’s brain, forcing her to remember all the torture she endured when she was still in DEM. Unable to handle the shift from hope to despair, Nia began to inverse.Light Novel Volume 13, Chapter 4. Nia was unable to control her actions and summoned her Demon King, , to unleash a swarm of shadow creatures from the it’s scattered pages. While the Yamai sisters, Miku and Tohka were busy fighting Ellen, Nia used ’s ability to manipulate the future to redirect Natsumi, Origami, and Yoshino’s angels against their owners. As everyone became restrained, Shido had awoken the powers that he had started getting a feeling for by remembering the time he went berserk during the beginning of the month. He attempted to awaken Nia’s consciousness by using 's ability. While it seemed to have an effect, Artemisia came out of the shadows and stabbed Nia with her sword. She was also able to use her territory to extract Nia’s Qlipha Crystal through unknown means. The crystal was then absorbed into Westcott, who stole Nia’s ability to use .Light Novel Volume 13, Chapter 5. Westcott, however, decided to retreat after he had Nia's Qlipha in possession and also because he wanted to have the fun for later. The crystal extraction left Nia at the brink of death but fortunately, Tohka noticed that Nia still had some spirit powers left. Kotori noted that it was because the extraction wasn’t complete since Shido was able to awaken some of her consciousness beforehand. It was then Shido decided to seal Nia, hoping that the cycle of Spirit Power between him and the other Spirits would heal her. The endeavor was a success, and Nia slowly thanked Shido before closing her eyes again. Afterwards, Nia underwent a treatment using a medical Realizer in order to stabilize her condition. Even though she was already awake, she was still recovering and had to remain in a wheelchair. Shido decided to take everyone outside in order to see the first sunrise of the New Year. During the ensuing conversation, Nia revealed that she had been a Spirit for almost 30 years and questioned the other Spirits about when did they became one as well. Kotori told her about when she became a Spirit, along with Miku and Origami, but added that the rest were pure spirits. Nia then responded in a questioning tone by saying that every Spirit used to be human, shocking everyone present.Light Novel Volume 13, Epilogue. Mukuro Planet Seeing everyone's shocked expressions following her statement that all Spirits used to be human, Nia quickly dismissed it as a joke. However, later she had a private conversation with Shido and Kotori, where she told them what she knew The group is then joined by Origami and Mana, who both arrive after finding their meeting to be suspicious. Here, Nia gets distracted when she hears Mana call Shido "Nii-sama", causing her to make fun of Shido by calling him a siscon. Nia also upsets Mana by calling her Imouto #2, giving her the number 2 position despite her being the blood sister. She then decides to call her Manacchi, which causes Mana to say if Nia is comparing her to a manatee. After things finally starts to calm down, Nia reveals what she knows about Spirits. She says that their definition of a "Pure Spirits" is false, since she originally first appeared in the world through spacequakes and had no memories as well, except for the knowledge of how to use her angel. Using , she was able to obtain knowledge about her past, and how a mysterious person gave her a Sephira Crystal containing after an incident where she had lost all hope in her kind. Despite her efforts, she was never able to find out who gave her the crystal, as the information gathered by was undecipherable to her. Her knowledge causes, Shido and Kotori to wonder if everyone else had a similar situation, with Kotori noting that they now have to search information about possible child 30 years. Nia apologizes, as she states that they could easily find out if she could still use to search about everyone else's past. However, Origami notes that she must still have some spirit power left, and that after being sealed by Shido, her powers should be able to flow back to her when she has a restless consciousness. Despite being exhausted, Nia gathered her focus and was still able to summon her angel and limited Astral Dress. However, she notes although ’s ability to scour for information is still functional, it can no longer be transmited it to her. Similar to her situation with the one who turned her into a Spirit, she can't understand anything that is inscribed here anymore. However, she notes that some information is still readable, learning where Shido hides his secret treasure she notes that since and use to be the same embodiment, they shouldn't be able to exist simultaneously, 's user would be suffering from the same problems. Nia remarks that she should be the one who has to get hurt. However, Shido replies that they can't let anyone be injured, causing Nia to blush shyly. Afterwards, Kotori tells everyone to leave the room in order to allow Nia to rest. 3 days later, Nia and the others visit a shrine for the first time in the new year. Along with Natsumi, they both start drawing something on their wishing plaques. Shido notes it looks like two manga artist hastily working before a deadline. Nia states proudly that she can only draw something of this level now because of her condition. As Natsumi starts acting negative again, Nia says that Natsumi has a great future and even wants her to be her own personal assistant. She offers to pay for her a salary and introduce Natsumi to her editor. As Shido tells her about the kimono that had prepared for her, she says that she didn't want to wear one since she finds it difficult to move in them. She then teases Shido by asking if he has a kimono fetish. Then, to further tease Shido, she hands him a illustration for a wishing plaque that she told Shido that Kotori refused to allow her hang up because of its inappropriate content. Moving back to previous statement, she offers both Natsumi and Shido to work for her. At that moment, Miku arrives and demands to join in as well. However, Nia states that would be difficult because she can't afford a salary for an idol. After Shido falls down on Tohka, Nia jokes that the position is almost identical to her illustration, noting that these wishing plaques do have some power to them. She then writes down that he wants "boy" to be her bride, flustering Shido since, even in that case, he should be the groom. Despite trying to be energetic, Nia is eventually forced to sit down because of a headache, with Shido and Kotori telling her to not push herself since she hadn't fully recovered from her near death experience. Media *Light Novel **''Mention:'' ***Volume 7 **''Appearances'' ***Volume 12-14 Powers & Abilities DAL v13 03.jpg|Nia using Rasiel Spirit Form Angel: Rasiel (囁告篇帙 (ラジエル), Kokushō Henchitsu '', lit., "Tome of Revelation") '''Weapon: '''Book [[Astral Dresses|'Astral Dress']]': Yod (神威霊装・二番 (ヨッド) , Shin'i Reisou: Niiban '', lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 2") Nia's Angel, , is a book that can give the user information about anything that has ever happened in the world, no matter where and when. The user of becomes near omniscient. Nia describes this ability as ''"a super powerful search engine", ''where one has to focus on the information one seeks before arriving at an answer. However, in order to use this ability she has to think about the subject she is looking into and her Angel does not automatically detect any danger coming to the user. It is also limited to only facts, as it cannot tell Nia subjective information like what she should do when she's unsure of herself. Additionally, it also gave her illegible information about the one who turned into a Spirit. However, she theorized that this may be because of that person's abilities. Everything written in is fact; therefore, everything that Nia writes in the book will become reality. She calls this ability ''"future describing". However, it takes time for the event to be written down, especially since Nia prefers to draw a manga illustration instead of just writing some text. However, the ability to change the future is not absolute, as Shido could resist future describing when channeling the powers of the Angels of the Spirits he had already sealed. After Nia had a part of her Qlipha Crystal extracted from her body, she still has the ability to summon . However, she notes that its ability to give information has gotten weaker, with some information coming out as indecipherable. She also notes that she has lost the power to control the future. However, she states that since and use to be the same embodiment, she can use her ability to restrict Westcott's ability to search information using . Inverse Form '''Demon King: Beelzebub (神蝕篇帙 (ベルゼバブ), Jinshoku Henchitsu, lit., "Tome of Divine Corruption") Weapon: 'Book [[Astral Dresses|'Astral Dress]]: ''Unnamed'' Not much is known about this form, as it was deactivated shortly after it's first use via her Qlipha Crystal being extracted by Artemisia B. Ashcroft. It's incomplete form, used by Westcott, implies that it can give a person information about a subject by thinking about it, and retains it's ability to temporarily manipulate the future. However, it can summon shadow-like creatures from the pages. Quotes * (To Shido Itsuka) "—Isn't it your job to make the Spirits fall for you boy? No………Itsuka Shido-kun?” ''Light Novel Volume 13, Chapter 1. * (To Kotori Itsuka) ''“Pure Spirits……………? But, weren’t all Spirits once human?” ''Light Novel Volume 13, Epilogue. * (To Elliot Baldwin Woodman) ''“Then let me ask you again. —As one of the original founders of DEM Industries, thirty years ago when you caused the appearance of the First Spirit. Why do you still hide your identity and spout these high-sounding words?” Light Novel Volume 14, Chapter 3. Trivia *Nia has the character for "Two" in her name (「二」亜), referring to the Second Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life: "Wisdom". This is shown by her possessing an omniscient Angel that allows her to know about everything in the world. *Rasiel's name also means "Secret of God", "Keeper of Secrets" or "Angel of Mysteries". *Nia was the first Spirit to have her Qlipha Crystal revealed, and the first to have it stolen from her as well. References }} Category:Characters Category:Spirit Category:Female Category:Sephira Spirits Category:Inverse Spirit Category:Ratatoskr Category:Former Human Category:Secondary Characters Category:Mystery